respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
DMR-003
(Bundle only) |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 4 |Accuracy? = 4 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 8 |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Scoped Weapon}} DMR1.png|The DMR-003 In Menu. IMG_20151213_200048.jpg|DMR-003 Equipped. Screenshot_2015-12-13-11-34-50.png|DMR-003 In Start Screen. DMR2.png|The DMR-003 Equipped. Proof.jpg|Bolt Action Reloading. The "DMR-003" (Designated Marksman Rifle) is a new sniper introduced in the Winter Camp (Update). It is released as a part of the Designated Marksman Kit and costs . Strategy The DMR-003 is a very deadly weapon that is mainly used at medium or long range due to its' Range and Accuracy. Since it deals the highest Damage out of all Snipers, most opponents will die even with a bodyshot, and headshots are a guaranteed kill. It's recommended to equip the D.M. Pants due to the Weapons lower Agility. Doing so enhances your chances of surviving significantly. Like all Sniper weapons, this weapon also provides an aim assistance, aiming either at an opponent's body or head when pointed towards one. Therefore, you should use it while standing at a high spot that is well protected for the best results. It takes a second after you fire every bullet to recover from it's recoil and to reload, so time your shot properly and make sure you have your target in your crosshair. This weapon is good for people that wish not to move around too much and enjoy getting headshots, so equip the DMR-003, find a high spot, and kill in style! Guides This Guide will help you to use this weapon to it's fullest. Having trouble with this Weapon? Here you learn how to counter it! Weapon Analysis Advantages * Infinite Range * Headshot are instant kills * Bodyshots are almost always instant kills (Except when enemy wears Biker Bandana and 20% Health with both Health perks bought.) * Very accurate * Large Ammo Clip (8 Bullets) * Stats can be buffed with DM Kit Disadvantages * Bolt-action reloads slowly after every shot * Slow reload time (Decent with D.M. Front Pack) * Only available in Bundle which costs real money * Doesn't autoaim on the body nearly as quickly or as well as other Snipers so it takes lots of skill to aim. * It can be nerfed using Biker Bandana. Trivia * This weapon is based on the French PGM Ultima Ratio Sniper Rifle. ** However, the PGM Ultima Ratio in real life is NOT a Designated Marksman Rifle. * This weapon uses a Hand Grenade explosion as its firing sound. * This is the first weapon to be abbreviated and have digits on the name. * On the far back of the stock of the rifle, the words "One Shot" can be seen. * This has an uncanny resemblance to the Semi-Automatic Sniper with color being the main difference. * The DMR-003 has a Punisher logo on the grip. * Its reload speed is the same as Anti Material Sniper's when wearing the DM Front Pack. Making this is the slowest reload speed sniper of the game. Category:Weapons Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Snipers